User talk:MythdonsRevenge
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SunXia page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 19:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ryulong‎ Hello there. I'm Sun! Look I know you mean well in warning me about his persistent attitude and actions, believe me I have seen them just check out his warnings here, the reason he hasn't been blocked is that for all his failures in breaking the rules, he is trying to help in his own kind of way. However, that can never be an excuse for rules. We have blocked people trying to help for less in the past but sometimes we try to be optimistic. But yes let's not stir up issues for other Wikis here, yes I see a persistent behavior there as I do here in the edit wars, especially with a long member of the team, but that is there and this is here. Thanks for the good will, I know it was meant as such. Have a nice day and good holidays!! :Ok listen stop getting involved in this. This Wiki is separate from other Wikis, each individual Wiki is run by its own team. Stop going on and on about a topic that really is not related to you. This issue is between Ryulong and the Bleach Wiki so step back. I suggest you forget about this and return to the Wikis you belong to. We don't want drama from other Wikis brought here. Thanks. : Okay I think you are right. I was doing this to warn you and for Hipocrite but maybe its not best for your wikia. I seeing pattern repeat over and over everywhere. It hurts to watch but it is your business and I dont interfere anymore. Thank you for listening, good luck with your wikia. MythdonsRevenge (talk) 18:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand that what you were trying to do was help but in the end, unless he is using another Wiki and its members to attack this Wiki, other Wiki issues are irrelevant here. The same way we will not block you for things he says you have done elsewhere, we will not block him for things he ha done elsewhere. His continued edit warring and rule breaking is a valid reason though.